


The wound is kept open

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: F4M] The wound is kept open. [Script offer] CW: Physical and psychological [Self harm] [College students] [Mental health issues] [Cheating] [Rough sex] [Self degradation] [Throatfucking] [Choking] [Anal] [Facial] [Filming] [Sending film to boyfriend] [Very Dark]
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	The wound is kept open

[F4M] The wound is kept open. [Script offer] CW: Physical and psychological [Self harm] [College students] [Mental health issues] [Cheating] [Rough sex] [Self degradation] [Throatfucking] [Choking] [Anal] [Facial] [Filming] [Sending film to boyfriend] [Very Dark]

Hi everyone!

Apparently, I can’t stay away from dark, messed up subjects for too long, so here’s a script about physical and mental self-abuse, adultery, pushing people who love you away, and a whole bunch of other super-uplifting stuff. It’s also porn, um, please enjoy, and make sure that you consider the tags before reading.

This is a fantasy by, of and for adults (18+). Feel free to tweak this to your liking if you want to fill it. I’m extremely grateful for all interactions I get, both in comments, in dm:s and anonymously.

Now give each-other some bear hugs and please take care of yourselves.  
/Bear

The script

¬_______________________________________________________________

[On your way back to your dorm after a party near campus. It’s late fall, dark and cold outside. You and the listener are both walking fast. You are wearing a tight, short skirt and a top, showing off your curves. You also have a visible wound across one of your arms, clearly self-inflicted. You don’t bother covering it up. You look and feel sexy, but It’s freezing outside. You pretend not to care about this.]   
[Optional sounds of a door closing, then outside noises and fast footsteps]

[Walking and breathing fast, to keep your temperature] And then, you know what she said to me?

[Pause]

Exactly! See, I knew you would know enough about this stuff to predict that!

Yeah, she pointed at the clearly visible wound on my arm and asked me “Hey, is that a wound?”

I know right? Fucking psychiatrists! 

They’re impossible to talk to, and whenever you mention that occasionally you might be cutting yourself to cope with this fucked up mess called your life, they act like your whole family just died.

Not that I would feel much more than resignation at this point if that happened. [Short, sarcastic laugh]

I mean, in a way it would almost be some kind of poetic justice for the shit I’ve done to people in my life, right? [Laughing a bit too loud for comfort]

[Pause]

I just don’t have the energy to give a fuck about those people anymore, when they clearly have no clue what a real, actual messed up mind looks like.

Like, how am I supposed to trust someone like that?

[Pause]

Yeah, I can say this shit to you because I know you’ve dealt with… well, not that exactly, but at least with similar stuff.

How long have you been on those meds now?

Are they helping?

[Pause]

Yeah, I think I get it, like, they don’t make anything go away, but yes, they make you… more numb to it, or maybe just more likely to look at it with a sense of humor, right?

[Pause]

I used to be on them too, but now they’ve put me on some other pills exclusively against anxiety. 

[Sarcastic] Apparently, I don’t score enough depression points anymore when I fill out their In-what-ways-are-you-fucked-up-right-now-forms [Short, sarcastic laugh]

God, if there’s one thing I hate in this life, it has to be clueless, naïve 60-year old psychotherapists trying to be “humane” and “empathetic”.

That shit makes me seriously want to consider self-harm just to spite them.

[Pause]

You want to know a secret though?

They’re far from the worst thing I have to deal with, even in terms of cluelessness.

[Pause]

Ok, here’s the thing…

Do you want to know me? Like, know me for real?

Because what I’ve done to some people should, like, not be forgiven, ever.

[Pause]

[A bit uncomfortable] Ok, I’ll try to speak more clearly about it... Um…

With, um… with how many guys do you think I’ve cheated on my boyfriend?

[Pause]

Yeah, that’s what I thought. 

*Huge* underestimation.

Like, I’m a slut.

[Awkward pause]

Yeah… I don’t even mean that in a sexy or enticing way, it’s just a fact.

And the more I hurt him, the more he tries to get my affection back by being *oh* so “loving” and “tender” and all those other things that make me want to puke.

…So, I go out, I find a piece of shit asshole of a guy, and I let him use me like a cum dumpster until it lets me forget about my boyfriend’s sickening, gentle touches… if only for a bit.

Hooray for me, right? Hooray for self-abuse and making fuckboys treat you like shit just to hurt someone who loves you, right [nervous laughter]

[Pause]

You know what I did once?

I let one of them film it all, I took special care to make him capture the cum dripping out of my ass, and I made him *send* the footage to my boyfriend, right then and there.

And you know what that fucking doormat said the morning after?

He said *he* was sorry!

“Sorry”

So, I stayed at a friend’s place for a week.

Couldn’t bare to look into his little wounded puppy-dog eyes for one more second. 

[Pause]

Look…

Whatever you do, wherever this thing goes between us right here, just promise me one thing…

Don’t. Ever. Catch feelings for me, do you understand? 

I see every single mental weakness you carry, even the ones you haven’t told me about explicitly yourself.

You don’t know the harm I could do to you if you felt anything for me, ok, so I need you to remember that I am a slut, I am a horrible person and nothing else.

Can you do that?

[Pause]

I really hope you meant that, because if it came down to it, I’m not sure I could protect you from me.

Like, I’ve seen you stealing glances at my body all night, and...

And my mind is already thinking up ways to use that against you, to humiliate you and fucking… cuck you into submission.

So, don’t start feeling anything for me, ok, just promise me that!

[Pause]

Good.

Because we are coming up on my dorm right now, and when we get to my bed, I’m going to use you for your body, to forget about all of this, and you’d *better* treat me like I don’t matter to you, ok?

[Pause]

Really?

[Pause]

…Prove it to me. Call me… call me a whore.

[Pause]

Mm… I don’t know.

Maybe you convinced me a bit, but I think you need to try it again…

And I need to make it harder for you, to make sure I don’t hurt you.

Call me… a filthy, cum-sucking little slut.

[Pause]

Tell me… that I deserve to get choked. 

[Whispering] just say it.

[Pause]

Fuck…

[Pause]

If I linger on what I feel now for too long, I’ll start asking myself some way too uncomfortable questions about why that makes me so fucking wet…

…So, I’m just going to open this door and take you to my bed now. We’re here.

[Optional sound effect of a door opening and shutting. The outside ambience goes away, and is replaced by some footsteps on a wooden floor, and then another door opening and shutting]

I…

I want you to kiss me but…

Just don’t kiss me like I’m your girlfriend, ok?

Like, be rough. Act like you don’t care about me and just want to use my body.

Yeah… 

Come here…

[Rough kissing]

Bite my lip a bit…

Yeah, grab my hair like that, fuck…

Don’t be delicate. 

Squeeze my ass and my tits.

Treat me like an object.

[Rough make-out sounds for a bit more]

No…

No, don’t touch my clit with your hand.

Make me get down on my knees and touch myself for your amusement, while I suck your cock.

Remember that I’m just a set of holes to fuck, ok? It’s important.

Yeah, take your dick out, and stroke it next to my face, while I start…

[Soft moans as this part goes on] 

Rubbing my little clit like this…

[Sigh of relief] yeah, call me a slut… 

Treat me like one.

Put your cock in my mouth and use me.

[Blowjob sounds, while you keep moaning softly]

Tell me this is where I belong.

Tell me this is what my mouth is good for.

Yes, I’m your whore.

I’m your dripping, needy fuck-doll and I deserve to be abused.

Tell me to go deeper like a slut should.

[Sloppier deepthroat sounds. Slight gagging and choking. Your moaning becomes more intense as you get slightly closer to orgasm]

Let me show you how much I can take on my own…

Before you force your cock into me and use my face like a fleshlight for real.

I love choking on your cock…

[Deepthroat sounds stop for a bit]

Take it out for a bit and slap it against my face [tapping sounds against skin]

Yes, ruin my make-up.

[Deepthroat sounds start again]

I need you to treat me like I’m disposable ok?

Like I’m nothing but a tight, wet little throat…

…And a pretty, slutty face to be abused.

[Deepthroat sounds and moaning go on a bit more]

In fact…

I think it’s time for you to take control and show me how much cock I can *actually* take.

Take my hair firmly in your fist… yeah like that.

Now abuse my face and fuck my throat.

Be rough.

[Rough facefucking, and even more intense moaning in between]

Da… Daddy?

I won’t come until you tell me I swear…

I’ll be a good cumslut for you.

Keep me edged and denied… while you abuse my throat…

Make me slobber onto my tits.

No, no don’t ask me if I’m ok, choke me with your cock.

Tell me I deserve this.

Daddy?

Daddy can I cum, please?

Yeah, make me beg like a needy fucking whore.

Please…

Please daddy, can I cum…

While you punish me with your cock?

Oh, thank you…

Thank you, daddy…

[Build up intensely to orgasm]

I think I’m

I’m going to

Cum

Like a

Little.

Needy

Cumslut

Just hold

Your cock

In my throat

While I…

[Muffled moans, gagging and choking while you cum with his cock held in your throat]

[He takes it out. You cough a bit and catch your breath]

No.

No, don’t let me rest.

Make me lay down on the bed and raise my legs in the air for you.

[Optional sounds of you getting on the bed]

Yeah, let me take these soaked panties off.

No, no what did I tell you about rubbing my clit?

Remember, I don’t matter.

I came because it pleased you, and for no other reason.

Now leave my pussy untouched and lube up my ass.

Yeah, use my tight little shithole for your pleasure.

Push into me and make me take it.

Oh… [He pushes into you] Fuck… [Further in] That’s tight [All the way in]

[Relieved] Finally…

Now I can feel like your little cumwhore for real.

Wait, before you start thrusting…

Take my phone, here.

Turn on the camera.

Now film it. Film me while you fuck my ass.

That’s it.

[Thrusting sounds, wet sounds, slight moaning]

Yeah, pound my fucking ass.

I’m your porn star. 

Yeah, put my legs up on your shoulders.

Make sure my ass and my pussy are in focus.

But also, make sure my face is visible.

Yes I’m your anal slut.

[Thrusting speeds up slightly]

Reach out with your other hand daddy.

Put it around my throat.

Tell me again how I deserve to get choked.

Squeeze… [gasping for breath] While you… fuck my ass.

Choke me daddy [Choking sounds]

Abuse my body.

Make me take it like a whore [Choking, suppressed moan]

[Suddenly resentful and sarcastic, addressing the camera filming you] Hey sweetheart! Yeah, that’s right, you!

Tell me again how your sweet girlfriend deserves love and care!

[Increased moaning]

Tell me how your heart breaks when she hurts you like this.

Tell me how you stick with her even though she’s a manipulative, abusive bitch!

And then… watch me get choked by a real man! [Choking]

[Addressing the listener] Are you close daddy?

Good, because I want you to cum allover my face and film it all.

Make sure you catch everything.

And be sure to make me scoop it all up and swallow it like a good slut.

Stand above me.

[Optional sounds of changing position]

Yeah, jerk off in front of my face.

Glaze me like a fucking cum-biscuit, daddy.

I’m your cumslut.

[Sarcastic to the camera] Does it hurt to see me like this, my sweet, loving boyfriend?

[Angry, fierce, to the listener] Ruin my face.

Cum all over me daddy!

Just shoot

Your big

Fat

Juicy

Load

Allover

My

Slutty

Little

Whore face!

[He cums on your face]

That’s it daddy, just let me jerk out those last drops of cum.

I want everything on my face.

Now I’m just going to do a little selfie smile for the camera…

Scoop this all up…

[You drink up the cum] 

And greedily

Drink it all down

Like a good girl

[Swallow] Aaaa…

All gone.

Every last drop.

[Sarcastically to the camera] Goodbye, sweetheart!

[Pause]

Did you get all that on film?

I’m glad you’re such a good cameraman.

Thank you.

Now…

You… you know, the three biggest pornsites in the world?

Yeah, upload it to them all while you just… 

[Soft blowjob sounds] 

Go soft in my mouth like this…

Fuck, you taste good.

[Pause]

[Soft blowjob sounds stop]

Are you done?

Perfect, now copy all the links and send them to my boyfriend.

[Awkward pause]

[Begging] Please, daddy… [Slurping blowjob sounds] [Laughing] See, I knew you wouldn’t resist that!

Thank you… thank you for not treating me like a porcelain doll.

[Pause]

What?

[Sigh of slight irritation] Oh, fuck me…

Well, I suppose since you did that for me…

Ok. I’ll make sure I go see another shrink tomorrow if it makes you feel better.

[A bit annoyed] Yes, yes I know, none of this is helping me and I’m dying inside a little bit more every day and so on and so on blah blah, but sometimes I just don’t have what it takes to care.

[Pause]

[Serious tone] I just hope he finally fucking leaves me this time.

[Not annoyed anymore] Ok… ok, I’ll let you go with me tomorrow.

[Concerned] Just please, please remember what I said, because I truly am a horrible person in so many ways, and you probably should not even spend too much time with me.

Ok, yeah, I’ll se you outside here tomorrow.

Thank you.

Yeah, good night.

Just… again… to be clear… don’t fall in love with me, please… just don’t, ok?

Sure.

Tomorrow it is then.


End file.
